Normal Day
by lover-of-Skoodge
Summary: It should have been one of those normal days. But everything seems to go in a different direction when someone catches Zim from falling! SAZR warning. R
1. Blushing?

**Summary: It should have been one of those normal days. But everything seems to go in a different direction when someone catches Zim from falling!! SAZR warning. R&R **

It should have been one of those normal days. GIR would have woken Skoodge up first with a loud screech for bacon while Zim, down the hall snuggled in his warm bed sheets, would give a chuckle, having already been awake for the last ten to fifteen minutes.

He would then toss himself over and wait for the smell of breakfast to waft itself from the kitchen to his room. Zim would then kick off his covers with a grunt and change into his invader uniform, pulling his shirt down with satisfaction.

It was a normal day.

As soon as Zim entered the kitchen he would sit himself into one of the chairs, poke his cereal, deciding that he didn't want the Earth food and would begin to head for the door, only to be stopped by Skoodge, who would toss him his disguise with a swift motion.

Just another normal day.

The walk to school would either be two things: one, so uneventful that upon arrival to Zim's destination, the invader would want to punch somebody, or two, so eventful that upon arrival to said school, Zim would be as close to happiness as someone could get. But the events were rare and so was Zim's happy emotion.

A horrible Earth day.

The walk for Zim on this day was very uneventful and made a mental note to hit a random student for it. Zim would then feel the stare of Dib, his arch nemesis, from somewhere on the playground. But he would pay little attention to it and continue his proud Irken march to class, taking his seat before the bell rang.

As normal as the Earth is round.

Ms. Bitters would begin her drabble about doom and this was the time Zim would let his mind wander, thinking of the Dib's sudden and horrible demise or the rise of his triumph over mankind. Either thought was a pleasant one, and before Zim could say cottage cheese, it would be three o'clock and time for him, as well as the rest of his classmates, to go home.

As normal as the sky is blue.

The trip back to Zim's house would also be either uneventful or incredibly eventful. But this trip, too, was a long and boring one, and Zim would just have to cope with it until he was able to get home and relax after a long day of uneventful doom.

As normal as the sea is vast.

As Zim opened the door to his house and began to walk in, GIR shot out of nowhere and out of the house, screaming insanely. The force of GIR's sudden outburst of energy had Zim falling back into his base, but he was caught by open arms.

But not everything is as they seem.

Zim blinked and looked up, staring into Skoodge's wide-eyed face. Zim angrily pulled himself to his feet and slammed the door, muttering about how he could have taken care of himself. But when he looked back up into Skoodge's face, he noticed the deep red blush slowly filling out the Irken's skin pigmentation.

It could seem so normal.

Zim pulled off his wigs and contacts cautiously and set them on the stand next to the couch, all the while not taking his eyes off Skoodge. The invader gulped and cupped his hands behind his back, trying to think of other thoughts rather than the ones he was having now.

But then you realize…

Zim glared and walked right up to Skoodge, hardly giving him room to breath as he spoke, " Skoodge," he said simply, " why are you blushing?"

… this day was different…

** When you like stuff like this, you review!! Pweeeeeease? For duh chiwdwen. **


	2. Answer Your Question?

**First, thanks to all the people who decided to review!! Er… the both of them!! **

**To xXDeathByDiscoXx: Yes, it IS going to multi-chaptered!! Don't fret over it there is more to come!! So you can just skip this part if ya like and get right to the story below. **

**To Skittles the Sugar Fairy: Of course I'll continue!! Thank you for asking so sweetly!!**

**And now… THE STORY!!! LOLZ!!!!**

Zim walked up closer to Skoodge and poked him in the chest, " Zim asked you a question!! Why is the Skoodge-chub blushing?!"

Skoodge gulped, " I-I… um…"

Zim's eyes widened, then narrowed, " You are not HIDING anything from Zim… are you?"

Skoodge's blush seemed to fade, " Uh, uh no, Zim-"

" Because if you are," Zim continued, " I'll make sure to destroy-"

Skoodge's blush deepened again, and in an act of frustration, Zim tackled Skoodge to the floor, demanding the reason for his red face, " TELL ZIM NOW, SKOODGE-CHUB!!!" he hollered, " YOU WILL TELL ZIM THIS INSTANT!!"

Skoodge didn't hesitate as he pulled Zim's mouth down onto his own and kissed Zim harshly. Zim's eyes widened and he pushed himself off of Skoodge, spitting and blowing raspberries as he tried to get the taste of Skoodge out of his mouth.

Skoodge propped himself up using his elbows and smiled somewhat sweetly, " Does that answer it?"

Zim's tongue hung out of his mouth in disgust, " How bong hab you been finking 'bout bis?"

Skoodge's blush began to turn less red and more pink, " Um… since you told me to get out of your basement and gave me a room to sleep in…" he sighed contently, " that was about the time I started thinking about it."

Zim gave his tongue a wipe from his shirt sleeve, then enclosed it back in his mouth, " Well… just because Zim gave you somewhere to sleep besides the under base does not mean you get to kiss Zim!!" Zim pointed menacingly.

Skoodge blinked then sighed, " I knew you'd be mad…"

Zim sat on the couch and watched Skoodge from his perch, " Zim is not mad… confused and surprised is the words Zim would use to describe it."

The chubby Irken's heart skipped a beat, " So… we could take this further?"

Zim shook his head, his eyes never leaving Skoodge, " Zim is not sure… what if the Dib-pig finds out? He could use this against us!!"  
Zim took his eyes off Skoodge for a moment to think about this possibility and Skoodge took the opportunity to sneak up next to Zim, " Well," he said as he got closer, " what if we're careful?"

Zim closed his eyes and shook his head, " No, he'd figure it out eventually…"

Skoodge's smile became a small grin as he gently, softly, began to massage Zim's shoulders, " He wouldn't," he said softly, " he's too stupid."

Zim began to purr, and nodded unconsciously, " Mhmm… way too stupid…"

Skoodge licked the side of Zim's cheek, " So this is fine?" he whispered.

Zim sighed, his purr growing louder as he began to knead the couch, and turned his head to the side, " Fine," he said quietly, " For now."

Zim rested his head back onto Skoodge's shoulder, his purr ceasing, and rubbed into the shoulder. Skoodge smiled and purred instead, a much deeper purr, and began nibbling gently on Zim's antenna. Zim gave a soft sigh of content and started kneading Skoodge's leg. Skoodge's purr became louder and he nuzzled his face into Zim's cheek lovingly.

A loud clang outside the house had the two on opposite ends of the couch blushing at each other. Zim listened carefully and heard GIR start to moo like a cow, than began to giggle insanely. He then turned back to Skoodge who was blushing so red he reminded Zim of an apple.

" Later?" Skoodge asked quietly.

" Sure," Zim said just as quiet, " Why not?"

**MUHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!!!! Maybe dey gets some later? ****eyes shift back and forth evilly**


End file.
